Once Upon Another Time
by Daae-Phantom-Love
Summary: Erik and Christine's journey after a slight alternate ending to Don Juan. Don't want to give too much away. Much better than the description I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Paris July 22nd 1883

Erik sat alone in front of his desk, desperately thumbing through documents of his past. It had been five years since he last attempted to venture into the world of the living. He remembered every moment clearly.

She had been standing there with her eyes aglow. He was certain he had seen love in the fleeting glances she had given him. She had kissed him. It was no kiss of pity. It was a soft and tender kiss, yes, but beneath the surface there was a lingering sensual passion. It was too strong for either to deny. The kiss ended, much to his dismay. It was then that he returned to reality, noticing the whole of Paris staring at them. It was the final scene from his opera, in which he was going to steal Christine away. "Christine" he breathed feverishly. Oh how her name struck his heart as cursed himself for saying it aloud as if in the throws of passion. She stood there gazing deep into his eyes. Her tear filled ones reflected a sadness he had not seen in them just moments before. Then, at once she had turned and run into the arms of that boy.

A rack of sobs now seized him as he fumbled to loosen his cravat. He felt as if he were suffocating. True, it had been years since he had visited the memories of that night. Nonetheless he could recall it with such detail that it pained him now as much as it had then. It was then that he returned to the task of finding his most precious document he had been searching for. Frantically he tore through the drawers of his desk. He had to find it, he just had to. For it would change his and Christine future forever. With no luck in locating it in his desk, he turned to his night table. By the time he was done looking everywhere he could think to look, his home was just short of looking like a natural disaster had occurred. He needed some air and time to ponder where on earth he cold have put this "special" document.

Erik threw his cloak around his shoulders and headed out of his home into the darkened streets of Paris. With no direction or thought as to where he was going, he headed in to only direction he should not have traversed. He was headed straight for the de Changy's estate. Had he known when he started out where he was to end up, he would have made damn sure to have what he was looking for all night with him.

Three quarters of an hour later Erik found himself standing outside of the estates entrance. The night had turn bitterly cold and a storm threatened to break. Oddly enough Erik had not noticed the change in temperature or the impending dark clouds closing in all around him. He had found Christine's room almost instantly as his eyes scanned the enormous manors exterior. Hers was the only room giving off a faint glow of candle light. That was not what had made him able to ascertain this to be her room. What had told him distinctly that this was Christine's room was the almost inaudible sound of her voice. Erik had acquired an acute hearing sense down in the depths of the cellars out of necessity. Yet that was not why he was able the discern Christine's voice. He had trained that voice, fallen in love with it and then the woman whom it belonged to. That voice spoke to his very soul, and at this very moment that voice was undeniably filled with heart wrenching despair.

As Erik ascended to the balcony he was met with a horrifying site. His precious Christine was curled upon the floor cover her nearly naked form. He could see she had be bloodied from head to toe. Large bruises swelling across her thighs and about her face. His breath suddenly caught as he heard her speak seemingly to no one. "Angel, please, please come for me. You promised me to come for me. Please angel!" Christine began to cough violently. Then he heard all he had needed to. "Erik, please come back to me. Please save me from these nights of unending horror"

Erik unlatched the window and was at her side instantly. He lightly brushed her soft curls from her face and whispered, "Hush now my Christine, Erik has come for his angel"

"Angel?" she breathed. Christine swooned and darkness overtook her. Erik riffled through the room to find a blanket to cover her with. As he returned to her side he noticed she was holding a piece of paper.

"Could it be?" he thought. He brought the blanket to her shoulders and wrapped her tightly. He them managed to take the paper from her sleeping grip.

There it was. What he had been searching for. He turned it over and it read;

"Masked genius and protégé light up the stage in London's West End. Opening night to be July 22nd 2010"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I have been ever so busy and updating this story has been a project in it's self. Much love to anyone who reads it and actually can understand my logic….**

There it was. What he had been searching for. He turned it over and it read;

"Masked genius and protégé light up the stage in London's West End. Opening night to be July 22nd 2010"

A triumphant cry tore from Erik's throat. It was, however, short lived. Swiftly remembering Christine's state of undress and the current state of her health, Erik unfastened his cloak and wrapped it around his now frail Christine. He tucked the headlining article in his trouser pocket and looked around at his surroundings. As he glanced down at her a sharp clap if thundered sounded through the dark. He couldn't remember seeing any lightening. He could hear the rain, but there was definitely no lightening. Then he realized it was not the storm from which the offending noise came. It was a gun blast.

There across the room, Erik could see, with his keen eyesight, Raoul standing with a pistol in his hand. Raoul had not seen Erik in the dark, and was no doubt back to finish taunting, threatening, or perhaps killing Christine. Erik effortlessly lifted Christine in his arms and strode silently to the balcony window. Barely was there time before a drunk and very petulant Rauol lit the room in search for his victim. Erik's catlike movements allowed him and Christine to escape Raoul's line of sight just in time.

Descending the balcony proved a much harder task than Erik had anticipated. Slowly , but surely, he made it safely to the ground with Christine in his embrace. He ran as fast as his legs could carry the two of them. Looking down at Christine he noticed that something was very wrong. She beginning to breath very shallow and her face was becoming blue in colour. He had to return her to where they belonged to save his beloved's life. Just as Erik though they were to escape unseen he heard the wretched boy's foul language follow them in the dark.

" So the mighty Opera Ghost lives, and he intends to fornicate with my unsuspecting soon to be dead wife", Raoul cackled through the dark. " I had thought you to be a freak monsieur, but not to the likes of inflicting your deformed monstrous being on a dead body. Oh wait, you did not realize that she is in fact going to be very dead soon. How sad that your seed shall never seek a living womb, not that this harlot of a woman would ever have you anyway" Raoul began to stumble towards them shaking the gun from side to side. "Oh monsieur, how very sorry I am to not be allocated to accompany you to the gates of my estate. Perhaps the gates of hell will welcome you when you both arrive." Raoul raised the gun pointing it at Erik.

It all happened so fast. Erik reached into his pocket and pulled out the newspaper clippings holding them as if to shield him and Christine. At the same moment the gun went off, a bolt of lightening snaked through the sky towards it's intended target.

Raoul lowered the gun to reload and finish off Christine. When he came back to aim at her however, shock seized him. Fore there was no one in front of him. Just moments before they had been there and now there was nothing. It was impossible, there was nowhere to go or hide. All that was left behind was the wedding ring that had adorned Christine's finger .

Christine and Erik were lost…. And gone…..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you to my reviewers. It is greatly appreciated! I have left the past two chapters with cliff hangers. Now we will delve into some much needed explaining on Erik's part. As always let me know what you think, any suggestions are welcome of course -J**

Christine and Erik were lost…. And gone…..

Christine was the first to awaken from a deep turbulent slumber. After glancing around she realized that she was in fact not in her own bed, nor was she covered in blood and bruises any longer. Christine studied her surroundings closely. Everything was foreign and strange looking. There were odd looking candle holders that magically lit without the aid of flame. There was also unnerving rumbling noise coming from the outside of her room. Wrestling with the heavy blankets and cloak, which now adorned her slight frame, she managed to free herself to look about more freely. Across the room she could see the shadowy shape of another person breathing heavily. At first she was frightened until she recognized the familiar vibrations of the voice of said person awakening.

It was her Erik! How she had only wished this to dream be real. Since this was indeed a dream; what harm could there be to indulge in the fantasy of holding Erik so close and intimately ? Christine hastily made her way to Erik's side. She brushed away the sparse locks of hair from his face, basking in the feel of his skin beneath her touch. He was different somehow from how she had remembered him. So much thinner and his deformity was all but a few red splotches intermingled with raise bumps. He looked almost normal. Almost….

Erik's eyes fluttered open as he felt the light contact of Christine's touch. He instinctually flinched as he realized he was in another's embrace. He reached for a weapon any weapon as he shoved the intruder away. Only to find his grave mistake as he spun around to see Christine sprawled on the floor, looking up at him wildly. Guilt washed over him as he ran to her side and kneeled before her.

" Oh my sweet angel , what has Erik done? Please forgive me dearest. I did not know it was you. Please do not hate your Erik for his wicked wicked ways", Erik pleaded. " Say something, say anything!"

Christine was completely confused. How is it she could feel pain like this in a dream? She furrowed her brow in wonderment as she chose her next few words carefully.

" Is… is this a dream?", she asked stupefied. " How I have longed for a moment with you Erik, but surely this must be a dream. Your face is so completely different, and I am no longer injured. Oh I wish, how I wish this were truly real, but it is impossible. Yet, when you reacted to my touch I was inflicted with physical pain. How is this so?"

"Christine, I must tell you the truth. Perhaps you do not remember our past here in the future."_ Oh damn that would make no sense to her of course. Erik start at the beginning or you will surely scare her away again_. Erik mentally berated himself. "Christine there is much you must know, and I cannot find the words to describe all that is needed to be said. I shall start at the beginning. Please stop me with any questions you may have."

Christine simply nodded her head in agreement and readied herself to listen to all that Erik had to tell.

"The night of Don Juan Triumphant, do you remember what happened?" Erik asked as he paced the floor. "Do you recall the kiss that we had shared? ". Christine's only response was a smile and a wistful "yes". "No Christine, I mean what happened after the kiss. I am certain you will recall it quite differently than I am about to relay to you. You will remember it as it used to be and not how it truly ended. I only had it end differently in hopes that it would save all of us the heart ache that I found later was to come. Oh Christine."

"What do you mean, used to be Erik? I only went to Raoul to save you. They were to kill you my love. I could not bear the thought of your tragic end. Nor could I bear thought of leaving you alone. I was so conflicted. So what do you mean when you say to me the way it truly ended?"

"Christine", Erik started, "We have played out the events of that evening more times than I can count. You would not remember them all for that was how it was supposed to work."

"Erik!", Christine began with an exasperated tone, "Just tell me what you are talking about. How could we have lived that night again and then again? It makes no sense!"

"Christine, please just let me try to explain," countered Erik. " It is quite difficult to decipher all the facts anymore, so let me tell you as best I can. That night was not the only time I took the stage to surprise you and that boy. We had played out that scene many times before. This time, however, I did not kill Piangi. I merely rendered him unconscious and bound him to the scaffolding. This time when I took the stage I did nothing to disguise myself from you. There was no shock to learn that it was I whom was your Don Juan. You were not the one to snatch away the mask for this time I wore no mask. I laid myself bare to you and all of Paris's elite. I was so sure that this was the way in which the happy ending could occur. I knew you would flee to Raoul. I knew also that there was a price on my head. I rigged the trap door for my escape, so that you could be free of me and finally have the happiness you always deserved. "

"But Erik I could never be happy with Raoul. He is a monster. A real true monster. He has raped me Erik, and beaten me nearly every night since we married." Christine began to cry at the memories.

"Shh now Christine. There is no need to cry, " Erik cooed. " He can no longer hurt you anymore. He will never find you here."

"But how do you know this Erik?" Christine demanded. " I've run from him in the past and he has always found me. He will come for me I know it. He will."

" He will never find you Christine" Erik declared. "You know? I wondered many nights if I had done myself a disservice in my decision to leave you two be at last. If I could have known what he truly was, he would've died long ago Angel. You must believe me when I say he can never find us where we are Christine. You will not remember, but I have brought you here before. "

"Don't be silly Erik I have never once seen this place. I think I would remember if had. Besides, I would definitely remember these enchanting… _Candle holders?_ Are they? I have never seen such a curious creation in all my life."

"Christine do you remember your last visit to my home? The one where you met a mysterious Persian man?" Erik questioned.

"Y-yes, but what has that to do with anything?"

"He is the key as to how it is we have come to be here. To be now. His name is Nadir, and he taught me a great many things about the arts of black magic, science, and what we today refer to as "physics". We were actually on our way to see him before we were accosted by Raoul and his gun. Somehow I have been empowered with the same gift that Nadir possesses."

"I don't understand Erik. What gift are you speaking of?"

" Christine, it is possible for someone to bend time, to use it at their whim. Nadir discovered this long ago, and though I do not completely understand how I unlocked it's secret. We are here. We are back!"

"Erik please tell me what you are rambling about. Where are we? What are we back to?"

"Christine, no doubt you have been hearing the roaring noises from outside this very room, yes?" Erik stated.

"Well yes, but…" Christine trailed off

"Christine go and look out the window. " Erik was smiling proudly as Christine strode to the window and pulled back the curtain. A gasped escaped her lips. "Erik what in heavens name are those contraptions?" Amazement was evident in Christine's eyes.

"Those, my dear Angel, are called automobiles. In this day and age horses are used purely for the pleasure of riding and sport."

Christine was at a loss for words. See gazed out the window entranced.

"Christine, do you know what year it is?" Erik admired her as she nodded. "Yes it is 1878"

"No, Christine, it is not. We are in the year of 2010"

"What!", was all Christine could muster.

" In short, my love, I have been trying to tell you that we have traveled through time. We are in the future, and we are going to be late…."

**Late for what you're asking right? Well I guess if you really want to know you'll review and I'll post it -J**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you all so so much for reading. As I attempt my next chapter, I am hoping for some great inspiration. I will just have to let Erik be my muse! *winks***

" In short, my love, I have been trying to tell you that we have traveled through time. We are in the future, and we are going to be late…."

"Where are we going Erik", questioned Christine.

"Come my love, you will see!", replied Erik." You do trust me, don't you Christine?". Christine simply nodded. "Well then, follow me and find out." With a smile planted firmly on his lips Erik led Christine by the hand out the door.

Christine looked around in amazement at her surroundings. Never had she seen so much life in a city. Everything seem to be alive. The buildings looked as though they may have a pulse, and the roads were filled with humming metal beasts. Christine gaped in astonishment at this new world she now found herself in.

"Christine my dear, are you alright?", asked Erik. "You are breathing rather fast, and we haven't even made it half way there." Christine just stared in wonderment at it all before noticing that Erik was speaking to her. "Oh!", she blushed, " yes I am quite fine, it's just…. This is all so strange," she paused," yet beautiful."

"OK , but let us make haste, we are late after all. They were expecting us over an hour ago. I wish I would have been able to remember to bring us back to an early hour to re-accustom you to everything. I promise though, you will remember in time, you always do." Erik tenderly stroked her cheek before trekking on.

With a perplexed look on her face, Christine continued to follow Erik. They soon reach an alleyway and Erik informed her they were close. They rounded another corner, and walked halfway down until they reached a white facade building with a black back door. The words "Stage Door", were inscribed above it. Erik rang the bell at the door and waited. I short chubby man with a scruffy beard greeted them.

"Oi, you two are frightfully late! They have started the rehearsal without you. You do know it's only 3 hours to curtain?" The man chided.

"Yes James, we do realize that," Erik stated calmly." Will you let them know that Christine and I have arrived."

James quirked a brow at him. "Oh you two, always in character " he chuckled. "Honestly, I do not see why you think it is breaking character to use your real names for pity's sake! They are plastered all over the front of the Theater in heavens name. After the show you won't be able to escape them as the fans shout them to get your autograph. Well, if that is what it takes to pull through another perfect performance, then so be it Mr. Phantom."

Once inside Christine questioned Erik. "What does he mean our real names Erik?".

"Well you see, how can I put this?" Erik wondered aloud. "You know how my face is no longer as deformed as it was? " Christine nodded. " Well," Erik continued " it is due to the fact that here in the future they have wonderful surgeons whom focus solely on perfecting those inflicted with deformity. I have been ever so fortunate to have been granted a procedure to refine my 'ailment' . With this," he pointed to his face," and a need to protect our real identities, I have had to assign us alias's. This way if anyone ever finds a way to travel, like us, they will not find us."

" You mean it is possible for Raoul to find me?" Christine asked with panic in her voice. " You said he could never….

"Shh Christine, it is only a precaution. I cannot foresee it ever happening. It is merely for our protection my love. I would never allow anything to happen to you."

"If that is true, then why did you make me go back to him in the first place Erik? Why would you send me back if you truly loved me? What are you not telling me?"

" I thought I was dying Christine. I couldn't bear for you to have a life of solitude out of my self lusting want for you. So I brought you back. It nearly killed me. We rehearsed Don Juan, and that was to be my final farewell. I was getting on in years and becoming quite ill."

"It does not make sense Erik. I would have died if you died. We would have been eternally together in death. As I think on this though, I do notice that you seem different somehow. Younger perhaps? But, How?

" My sweet Christine, an afterlife in heaven is only for those who are blessed enough to know God. I would have never made it. I would have left you eternally alone."

"Nonsense Erik!"

"Alas, it is true, but to answer the question of my youthfulness, I have told you of my involved of the black arts of magic. Nadir was able to conjure a way to save me, and in the process it made me many years younger. 20 to be precise. Oh god Christine, and I wasted 5 of those glorious years in utter solitude and despair without you. All the while believing you to be happy with that filthy boy. I cannot stand to think of the things I allowed him to do to you."

"You could not have known. How could you? You were not there. You did not _allow_ it. He was the one responsible for his actions. After each encounter with Raoul, I would cry myself to sleep calling for you. Believing you would come for me one day. I knew you would."

"But 5 years Christine, 5! How can that be forgivable? "

"You didn't know. You couldn't! There is nothing to forgive, because you _did _come for me my love"

"Christine?", Erik breathed

"Yes?"

"Christine, I love you."

" And I you. I always have and always will.", Christine cooed.

" I-I must asking you something."

"Anything darling….."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Upon opening it they were greet with a rather bouncy girl with long golden brown hair. As she flounced across the room she regarded the two with a smile.

"You two are so late. What have you been up to huh? This production will never be the smash hit it is meant to be unless you two come down and rehears immediately." she laughed." Oh and by the way Andy is threatening to re-cast your roles if you know what I mean? Man, he can be such a drama queen."

" We will be down in a moment. Let everyone know that we are just running lines quickly and we will be right down," Erik declared.

"Ok, but make it fast you two." She was out the door in a blink leaving a very bewildered Christine in her wake.

"Running lines?" she asked.

"Yes, we must rehears your first scene, for the curtain goes up in 2 hours."

"It's going to take more than two hours to rehears enough for one scene let alone a whole opera Erik!"

"Don't worry my love, it's not so much an opera as it is our story. It will all come back to you I promise. My music never fails you"

" I am not so sure about this Erik, I mean I haven't sung for so long, and…"

"Nonsense, you WILL remember Christine. Of that I am sure. Think of it as our story. For this" He motioned around them, "is once upon another time."

**Do not fret my pretties this is nowhere near the end. Please do your worst. Review if you like it or even if you hate it, or find it boring, or dull, or illogical. I can take it I promise….. Well no I don't but still. Until the next chapter my lovelies. Adieu ! *blows kisses* **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is not what it seems, just as nothing in this story is as it seems. With that I give you : Once Upon Another Time…..**

**(I do not own blah blah blah)**

Christine's POV

I couldn't really say what it was Erik was talking about. Who was I to question him? Besides, he was always so sure of himself. I couldn't wrap my mind around where he was leading with his cryptic nature. It wasn't until we were heading out the dressing room door that I was even vaguely aware of my actions. Erik was leading us to the stage, and I had no idea why I was following. Something deep inside told me to follow where he lead. We made our way to the stage, Erik paced over to a dark beautiful piano setting off to one side. I could only stand there when suddenly the curtains rose and we were face to face with thousands of people.

I was frozen. I took a few steps forward and stopped. I turned to find Erik coming to my side. He began sing one of the most beautiful songs I had ever heard. I was transfixed, as he placed a necklace round me. He must have sensed that I was not able to perform whatever he thought it was I would remember. He began to treat me as if I were a doll. He folded my arms about me, and lovingly caressed my face. When he finished his song he placed a small curtain around me, no doubt to keep my audience from seeing me.

I don't know when it happened, but somehow I had dropped below the stage and was being whisked away to change costume. I was silent until I saw him. It was Raoul. He only smiled at me. Took my hands and asked if I were ready to go on. I was in complete shock and terror. He and I also made our way to the stage. Strange, that I never knew Raoul would care to perform. I was again silent as we took the stage. I could only react to everyone else's reactions.

A few more moments in I was in a scene where Raoul was drinking. I thought perhaps this was a sick joke. I begged him not to drink anymore. It was when he left that I truly noticed the presence of a child. He sang of thinking his father did not love him. I couldn't take the heartbreak. That's when I began to sing a song I had never heard. I kept telling myself it was to comfort the child. I kept reassuring the child that you must look with your heart to see the love that others feel the need to conceal from us. As I sang I began to break off in thought, and that is when the child brought me back to the present moment. He was then singing the reassuring song. As I reaffirmed what we had sang to one another, I was beginning to feel Erik's presence. I knew that I should send the child away in a loving manner. Moments after, Erik appeared, and the orchestra played a woeful and seductive melody.

Slowly I was regaining my memory. As we sang to one another, I recalled the night of passion that we had shared. I clung to him, but a moment later backed away as if stung. Everything began to swirl about me, and I can only assume that I fainted. When I awoke I found myself lying on a white cloth covered sofa. Erik was sitting on the floor near me with a glass of water. I drank it greedily and tried to rise.

"Christine you mustn't move for a while. You hit your head when you fell, and we must be certain you are in no danger of a head injury," Erik stated with a concerned frown.

" Oh Erik, I am quite fine. I do not feel the slightest bit injured. I-"

"Christine no. You have no idea how precious you are to me. Whilst you were unconscious you spoke of being on stage with Raoul. I know that I should not be upset, but I am a jealous man nonetheless. I must know what you were talking about. Can you remember Christine?"

For a moment I tried to recall what I had just been through. I couldn't seem to gather my wits. I could tell Erik was demanding an answer. I opened my mouth, only to find no words coming forth. Then finally…

"Erik, when you lead me on stage earlier I had no idea what was in store. You said I would remember, but honestly could not understand what you meant. Then, we started singing, and…"

Erik interrupted, " Christine we never made it out of the dressing room."

**A/N : I am not totally sure that I want to continue with this story. I feel like it is at a bit of a dead end. I will write one more chapter and hopefully inspiration will jolt me back into it. When it is no longer interesting then I guess I will know I should stop. Let's hope I will not take months to get back to it eh?**


	6. Chapter 6

**UPDATES COMING SOON! I promise a new chapter this week... thank you to all who have read the story. Free time is a blessing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you one and all again for reading this story. I read through it and noticed to my horror how many typos were made. I do appologise for that. With that I give my newest chapter...**

" Christine we never made it out of the dressing room."

"Surely you are jesting Erik. That cannot be possible Erik," Christine protested. " I was on the stage singing the most beautiful music. You were there, as was a child. And...and..." a look of horror came over Christine's face. Erik was immediately at her side.

"Christine, what is it that has upset you so? What's wrong?," asked a petrified Erik. " Your are as pale as death, what is it?"

"Oh Erik, it's Raoul. He was there. He was acting completely out of character though. As if he were a friend of some sort." Christine was visibly shaken. "I knew those songs Erik! Every note, every word. Surely I must be mad?"

"My dearest Christine, you are not mad at all. As I have told you we have made this journey before. You have never had this reaction before I must admit, but surely you must know that Raoul cannot do you any harm here." Erik was at a loss. Had Christine actually had a time exchange that placed her is the near future, or just a vivid dream of things that had once transpired?

Erik took to pacing the floor deep in thought. He stopped mid pace and turned to Christine hoping not to frighten her again. There was one more thing she must know about being in the future that he had yet to reveal to her. With great resolve he finally returned to Christine's side.

"Christine, you know how dear you are to me do you not? Above anything in this world or the next I would never allow harm to come to you?" Erik was desperately searching her face for the right time to continue.

"For heavens sake you're worrying me Angel. I know you would never willingly allow anyone to harm me" Christine was silently beginning to panic.

" I don't want to worry you," Erik felt the blood draining from his face.

"What Erik? What is it?" Christine was becoming unnerved even more.

"Chrsitine, I need you to look in the mirror. I need you to see that there is something very different about you, and please do not be scared" Erik himself was scared to death of what the next few moments were to bring. Could Christine handle this? Was he so sure he could?

Christine slowly approached the mirror. At first glance she could not believe what she was seeing. Then, that all to familiar lightheaded feeling returned, and darkness overtook her for a second time that hour.

**Short Chappie I know! I need inspiration! -J**


End file.
